Best Fourth of July Ever!
by Blatherskite3
Summary: They had never celebrated a Fourth of July quite like this. -Post 2007-


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the songs/shows, or anything mentioned in this fanfiction and make no monetary profit from it.  
>"<em>Blah"<em> is radio clips.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Fourth of July Ever!<strong>

Sam Witwicky entered the Autobot base on a hot summer Monday. He had on a pair of blue shorts and a red and white striped T-shirt. He was grinning from ear to ear and whistling a patriotic tune.

Optimus was the first mech he came across. The Autobot leader looked fondly amused by Sam's antics, and a little confused as well. "Hello, Sam," Optimus greeted.

"Hey Optimus," Sam smiled.

"May I ask what you were whistling?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but before he could answer a tune came into the room. _"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed..."_ The music got louder as Bumblebee came into the room.

Sam laughed, "_The Star Spangled Banner_? Really, 'Bee?"

Bumblebee shrugged and whirled in amusement, turning off the music. His vocal processor was still on the fritz, and Bumblebee had revealed after the battle of Mission City that it was agony to speak. So he stuck with radio clips and wordless sounds for now, until Ratchet could finish the repairs.

"Bumblebee, why were you playing the United States National Anthem?" Optimus frowned.

"It's the Fourth of July!" Sam exclaimed.

Optimus' optics dimmed as he looked up the holiday on the World Wide Web. According to Wikipedia, it was a holiday celebrating the signing of the Declaration of Independence and the separation from the Kingdom of Great Britain. Commonly associated with fireworks and various public and private or familial events.

"I see," Optimus finally said.

"Yeah! So, uh, Optimus?" Sam shifted nervously. "Do you want to celebrate? Like, my mom and Mikaela want to come and my dad will come too, and we could have fireworks or something. That is, if you want to!"

Optimus took a minute to decode Sam's rambling. Bumblebee was the only one able to understand Sam when he rambled. "Sam, I, as well as the other Autobots, would be delighted to share this holiday with you," Optimus said honestly.

"Awesome! I'll go call Mikaela!" Sam said enthusiastically, pulling out his cell phone and walking away.

The Autobots could have easily listened in on Sam's conversation but didn't. Although Bumblebee did it more because of the reason that Sam and Mikaela sometimes said some quite disturbing things when they spoke on the phone. He had learned that the hard way...

"Alright sweet! Thanks Mikaela, see you later!" Sam snapped his flip phone shut. He turned to face the two Autobots in the room. "Mikaela said that they'll be here around six. She also said she'd call my mom and handle everything. Isn't she the greatest?" Sam's tone took on a dreamy quality.

Optimus chuckled. "Very well. I'll send out a memo for tonight's plans."

"Awesome!" Sam punched the air. He was so totally psyched!

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly for Sam since he and Bumblebee had ended up watching a marathon of movies including <em>Independence Day<em>(which was incredibly ironic, in Sam's opinion. Bumblebee didn't get it.).

When six o'clock rolled around a green sports car and a black motorcycle pulled up in front of the Autobot base. Mikaela dismounted her motorcycle and shared a brief kiss with Sam. When the two pulled apart the green car's doors opened. Judy Witwicky and Ron Witwicky stepped out. A small, furry figure hopped out after them.

"Aw, mom!" Sam groaned. "You brought Mojo?"

Mikaela snickered, "Ironhide's gonna flip."

Sam groaned, but his parents payed him no mind. Judy opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a large picnic basket. "I made a bunch of food since you boys eat a lot!" Judy proclaimed, shooting a pointed look at Ron and Sam, who shrugged and looked away respectively.

Mikaela laughed and turned to Judy. "Let me help you," she said as she walked over.

"Oh you're so kind!" Judy gushed as she and Mikaela started pulling out blankets and the like.

"Why do I get the feeling that mom is stealing my girlfriend?" Sam frowned.

Ron let out a booming laugh and pat Sam on the back. "It's a girl thing, son."

Sam grumbled something about how he was glad he had giant _male_ alien robots as friends and headed over to pick up Mojo before the Chihuahua got lost, or worse, stepped on.

The four humans (and Mojo) eventually made their way inside the base. Bumblebee was the first to greet them. _"I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night!"_ he exclaimed.

Mikaela laughed. "Yeah, it'll definitely be fun!"

"So where can we set up our stuff?" Judy blurted. She shifted the bundle in her arms with a slightly pained look. It was obviously heavy.

"This way, mom," Sam started off with Mojo still in his arms.

"My son, the tour guide," Ron joked with a smirk. He, Bumblebee and the two females of the group followed Sam through the long and incredibly tall hallways of the base.

They exited through a gigantic door and saw they were behind the base. Judy immediately placed her bundle on the ground and started setting up blankets and umbrellas. Ron shook his head and went to help his wife. If he didn't, he would never hear the end of it later. And he would probably end up sleeping on the couch.

Soon enough the Autobots made their way outside and they all sat down around the humans. Sam opted to play delegate and introduce his parents and Mikaela to the recent arrivals.

"Alright, that's Wheeljack, Prowl and Red Alert," Sam pointed to each one as he said their names.

"I'm Mikaela," said teenager waved. She then frowned, looking over at Ironhide. "What's up with him...?

Ironhide seemed to be hypnotized with hate. They all traced his glare to the small dog in Sam's arms. "The rodent," Ironhide growled.

Ratchet had his mouth covered with his hand and was shaking with suppressed laughter. Bumblebee didn't look much better, and neither did Optimus or Mikaela. Sam looked annoyed while everyone else looked confused.

"Let's just say that... Ironhide and Mojo have a less-than-friendly history," Mikaela snickered.

"One that's highly amusing," Ratchet added.

"It lubricated on me..." Ironhide grumbled like a child.

This made everyone burst out into laughter. After a minute or two of laughter they calmed down. "Now that we've shared a good laugh, let's eat!" Sam exclaimed.

The humans ate a dinner of chicken and rice with vegetables courtesy of Judy. The Autobots watched with amusement as they all then helped themselves to a desert of apple pie. Humans were such amusing creatures.

By the time they finished eating the sun had just about gone down. Wheeljack and Ratchet had vanished earlier without a word. When Optimus asked the only answer he had gotten was "It's a surprise".

"So..." Sam said awkwardly.

Luckily to save him from starting a conversation, which Sam stunk at, Wheeljack and Ratchet were back with the surprise. "Fireworks!" Mikaela realized.

"I'll light 'em!" Ironhide exclaimed, jogging over to them. Before anyone could stop him, he had fired his cannons at the fireworks.

_**BOOM!**_

The fireworks exploded in a dome of fire, causing Ironhide to be blown backwards to Ratchet's feet. "I have to fix him now," Ratchet grumbled. He grabbed Ironhide's limp arm and dragged him away, muttering profanities all the while.

There was silence for a beat before everyone burst out into laughter. "Best... Fourth of July... ever!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

><p><span>End notes:<span> Happy Fourth of July, guys! I hope it wasn't too disappointing :).  
><span>Songs used:<span> _The Star Spangled Banner_ composed by Francis Scott Key, _I Got a Feeling _by The Black Eyed Peas.


End file.
